A message (e.g., status message, error message, log entry, text data for display to a user, etc.) is often specified by a programmer in program code. Specifying the text message typically includes specifying one or more arguments of the message that can be used to dynamic determine at least a portion of the message during runtime of the program. For example, a program variable is specified as an argument of the message, and the content of the variable is included in a generated output of the message such as a log file or output text to be displayed to a user. Processing can be performed using the specification of the message in program code and/or the generated message output. Often the processing requires information about arguments of the message. However, the generated message output does not typically include data about the arguments of the message. For the specification of the message in program code, although the programming language of the program code can be used to specify a data type (e.g., integer, float, string, etc.) associated with the message argument, often the processing performed using the program code message specification requires information about message arguments that cannot be determined from the associated data type information. Therefore there is a need for a way to determine additional information about an argument of a program code message.